


Do Whatever You Want

by DemoneRosa



Series: Spitfire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Jay is an angry teen, Sci-Fi, Xerces doesn’t know how to process freedom, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemoneRosa/pseuds/DemoneRosa
Summary: The subject, ‘048’ as the mark on his neck read; was sitting in the cockpit of the ship, grumbling and occasionally twitching as he messed with the ships control board. He’d torn it open, and was presumably searching for any tracking devices that might have been implemented to helppreventthis exact scenario.





	Do Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> WOW my very first work. I haven’t properly written anything in a bajillion years and am now just getting back into it. Enjoy this little Drabble of my two ocs for a comic I’m working on!

Their tiny, stolen vessel was eerily silent. The planet he’d been more or less kidnapped from was now nothing but a tiny speck in the dark expanse of space around them; barely visible.

 

The subject, ‘048’ as the mark on his neck read; was sitting in the cockpit of the ship, grumbling and occasionally twitching as he messed with the ships control board. He’d torn it open, and was presumably searching for any tracking devices that might have been implemented to help _prevent_ this exact scenario.

 

He was small, Xerces noted; sitting nervously beside him in the co pilot chair. He hadn’t had a proper look at him in all the panic; and he was now realising that he was merely an adolescent human. His gazed shifted to the side of 048’s head, onto the still healing cut snaking along the side of his skull; somewhat visible underneath the shaved blonde hair that was only just beginning to grow back in.

 

He hadn’t noticed 048 looking back at him until the little kid snarled like an animal, causing Xerces to jolt and meet his eyes.

 

“The fuck are you staring at, _freak?_ ”

 

The foul language made his lip curl in distaste; though he swallowed nervously.

 

“Wuh—Well, what else do you expect me to do!?” He snapped, and 048 raised an unimpressed brow “You kidnapped me!”

 

048 scoffed and rolled his eyes, going back to rummaging through the control board as if Xerces wasn’t even worth his time “S’not a fucking kidnapping. You know why?” He looked up at him as he yanked out a small chip with a steadily blinking red light “A kidnapping would imply I like, actually fucking wanted you here or something,” he tossed it on the ground and proceeded to angrily smash it with a nearby wrench “which I **really!** ” He smashed it again “ **fucking!** ” And again “ **DON’T!** ”

 

He turned back to him, an angry huff leaving his nose “ _You,_ ” he poked him hard in the chest, causing Xerces to move back, shocked at 048’s outburst “got in my way. That’s why you’re here, dumbass.”

 

There was a moment of tense silence, 048 staring him down for a few seconds before grumbling and closing the control board back up.

 

Xerces looked down at his lap, all four hands folded delicately on his thighs before he spoke up once more, his voice quiet.

 

“What am I supposed to do now...?”

 

048 looked up at him, nose wrinkling impatiently as another huff left his nostrils “I don’t fucking know.” He sounded less angry this time, looking away from him as he continued to screw the control board closed “Do whatever you fucking want. Just don’t bother me, freak.”

 

_Do whatever you want?_

 

Silent, Xerces turned back to the windshield in front of them; nervously looking out at the cosmos. How...was he supposed to do that?

 


End file.
